Let's Start Our Story from the Top Version 2
by chugokugogirl
Summary: Alternate version to Let's Start Our Story from the Top
1. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Version 2: Fear has Come for Us

**Version 2 starts after chapter 4 of the original story. This chapter contains grotesque/bloody scenes…I didn't plan on it being like that…It'll get better though, I promise ^^**

**Everything belongs to Yamane Ayano**

"Asami-sama, the Shanghai leader is here in Japan. He arrived last night and it seems he has brought a few 'guests' with him." Kirishima said.

"Guests?" Asami asked. Ever since last night, Asami has been feeling restless, as if something big was going to happen. And his hunch was correct. It seems a few rats have dared to sneak past him yet again.

"Yes, we are not sure yet, but it is likely that there is more than one group now here in Japan."

"I see…find out anything you can and report back immediately."

Kirishima bowed and left the room to give out instructions.

_Shanghai eh? And who else It's not just some small measly gang this time. I may have to move Takaba far away from here…_Asami thought. His gut was telling him that whatever, or whomever these people are, they weren't going to back down without a war, and the last thing he wanted to do was get Takaba mixed in this.

* * *

It has been three months since Akihito and Asami started their 'relationship' and Akihito was pissed. The older man loved to see him frustrated and angry, and because of his short temper, Asami always managed to control him.

Akihito wants to know more about that man that can't seem to get enough of him. He tried hard to find out anything he can about Asami, but was always met with dead ends. Asami would always come and fuck him mindless, but even if the man didn't do that, the only piece of information about Asami was that he was Japan's young leading business; there was absolutely no other information present about him being the powerhouse of the underworld. The man can bent politicians to his will and he has the police under his thumb. There was no one in Japan who could go against said man. Which made Akihito wonder why Asami would choose an average citizen like him to stay by his side? Sure the man liked spunk and gut in a person, but Asami wasn't growing tired of him. Many of the guys, and girls, Akihito dated before would always give up on him fast because he was a brat and was hard to deal with. 'Too much trouble, it wasn't worth it' was what his past partners would say. Akihito didn't want to get in too deep with Asami if it turns out Asami also will abandon him soon.

_We know nothing about each other, we have nothing in common, I can't trust him…but he can protect me for now…_

"Hey, Takaba, how long are you going to sit there? If you're not going to work like a professional, leave, we don't need any slackers around here" a man with an outdated goatee said.

"What do you want?" Akihito glared up.

"Rumors running around that Chang Jingyu is here in Japan on vacation"

"Chang!? You mean from Shanghai? What's he doing here?" Akihito shot up from his seat and practically screamed at Mitarai.

"C-calm down man…what's got into you?" Mitarai said shockingly.

"What do you know about him being here?" Akihito's eyes turned into a dangerous glint. His eyes were filled with hatred, fire, fear and darkness, not the usual childish naïve brat, and this scared Mitarai…just a little bit.

"I-I'm not s-sure…he arrived last night, and the police seem to have stirred up as while…a-are you alright?" Mitarai said carefully, trying not to provoke Akihito.

As Mitarai reached out for to see if his co-worker was alright, Akihito grabbed his bag and ran out of the building in a flash.

"Wha…? What's got into him? He better not be thinking of stealing my scoop!" Mitarai said a bit pissed off and ran after the brat.

* * *

"And what do I own the honor of this visit?" Asami said behind his desk. His men worked all night to find out who has sneaked into Japan last night, and it was none other than the head of the Shanghai mafia Chang Jingyu himself and his men.

The Chang family is a well-loved group. They display overwhelming charisma. The citizens of Shanghai all adored them, worshipped them. Even though it is known that Chang is the head of the underworld in Shanghai, the power they have held for generations overrode all of that.

"I've been cooped up in my office for so long, I thought I deserved a vacation. It's been a while since I've last came to Japan…you sure have grown up boy." The Shanghai man had his legs over the arm rest and an elbow on the other with a pipe in his hands. Chang was a carefree man who didn't give a shit about anything. The man was always smiling or joking around, nothing ever interested the man, and impressing him was near impossible. Despite his carefree attitude, the man was frightening. Being in the very presence of said man, one can feel the hundreds of slimly snakes making their way up your body and slowly tightening their grip until the life in your eyes are gone. Chang felt nothing when he killed, he had no problem ripping people apart, and in fact, he most likely does it with a smile.

The man was only 41, but his stressless way of living gave him the face of a young man in his twenties. Asami remembered being taken to Shanghai and meeting Chang for the first time.

_Flashback***_

"_Ryuuichi, I expect you to behave yourself here. The Shanghai's underworld leader is not someone who excuses any types of blunder. The moment you set foot on their soil, they will do what they see fit with your life."_

"_Is the Chang family really that powerful otou-sama?" _

_Asami Ryuuichi has just turned 16, and his father was introducing him to the top powerhouses of the underworld. It won't be long before he takes over his father's work. _

"_The Chang family is not someone you should ever cross. They have been in power for over generations. Even the law cannot touch them. They really are a fearful bunch."_

"_Do you fear them too?" Ryuuichi asked._

"…_yes"_

_The young man shook at his father's words. His father was a powerful man who feared no one. He would kill anyone without a blink of an eye. Children, women, loyal men, it did no matter whom, but as long as his father suspected them, they would be dead in seconds. No interrogations, no threats, no anything unless absolutely necessary. His father was heartless, he controlled his men with fear and Ryuuichi swore that he would not become his father in that aspect. So upon hearing his father admitting his fear of another human being, cold raw fear over took the young man._

_They continued to walk down the long corridors that was decorated with ancient artifacts and dark drapes until they reached the end where a servant greeted them._

"_We are here to see the head of the Chang family." Ryuuichi's father stated._

"_I'm afraid the old master has just passed away" the old fragile man quivered out. _

"_Chang died?" Ryuuichi's father narrowed his eyes and growled out. "How?"_

"_Please direct all questions to the new head of the house Asami-sama" the old man said as he led the two Asamis out into the courtyard. _

_The courtyard had a large pond filled with koi's and lotuses. There were many trees around, providing shade at every corner to block out the hot summer rays. In the middle of the courtyard, men and women gathered together. When Ryuuichi and his father approached the crowd, the group of people kneeled, and in the center, was a small, thin Chinese boy that was covered with deep red cuts; most likely from a sword. The boy's clothes were drenched in blood, and so was the boy himself. It was as if he had just climbed out of a pool filled with blood. _

_As Ryuuichi scanned the young boy up and down, taking in every observation there was, his gaze broke when the young boy smiled at him. The boy looked at him and then at the ground where he was standing. Curious, Ryuuichi walked closer to the boy and looked down at the boy's feet. There laid on the ground was a severed head, beside the head was two hands still gripping onto the sword, and a little further to the left was the rest of the body. _

_Ryuuichi wanted to just run but his foot was glued to the ground. It wasn't that he wasn't used to grotesque scenes like this, but what made him want to dash out was the boy's expression. He enjoyed the slaughtered parts in front of them, he enjoyed bathing in all that blood; he enjoyed hacking the head off, he enjoyed killing the now decreased man. And it scared Ryuuichi._

_Ryuuichi snapped out of his shock when the kneeling men and women started to talk. "Master Chang Jingyu, our loyalty belongs solely to you, we are here to only serve you and protect you." _

_Chang Jingyu slowly lifted his head, and walked towards Ryuuichi and his father._

"_It's good to see you again Asami-san, this must be your son…I've been looking forward to meeting him" Jingyu slowly looked over at Ryuuichi and smiled. He held out his bloody hands for Ryuuichi to shake, and the young man reluctantly did. As soon as their hands had contact, Ryuuichi pulled away, cold sweat running down his face._

"_Please excuse my son, he isn't quite used to all this yet" _

"_It's quite alright" Jingyu said slowly. _

_Every word that slips out of the Chinese boy's mouth was like venom, it sent shivers down Ryuuichi's whole body. He felt like he was slowly being buried alive._

_After an hour with the new head of the Chang family, Ryuuichi and his father left Shanghai in a helicopter._

"_Otou-sama, who was that man Jingyu killed?" _

"…_his father. Jingyu always thought his father was unfit for the head position. He saw his father as weak and useless."_

"_He…Jingyu, he feels like fear itself, it's like he doesn't feel anything. It's as if he has kissed and embraced the deathgod…"_

"_Ryuuichi, be careful around that boy, he isn't right, psychologically…"_

_End of Flashback***_

"I am here to tour Japan, I hope your men won't be in my way Asami-kun" Chang said.

"As long as you do not harm my business and my men, enjoy your stay here in Japan" Asami replied.

Asami has grown stronger and colder, but the man in front of him still installed fear into him, but it wasn't as bad as before.

"hehe…you're too kind…by the way boy, I heard you picked up a new kitten…I would very much like to meet him."

"He is just someone to pass the time, nothing more, you don't need waste your time on a whore like him" Asami responded. He does not want Akihito anywhere near this man.

"I see…I shall be taking my leave now then." Chang stood up and left. Asami turned to Kirishima and Suoh and said in a low whisper. "Arrange for Akihito to be sent somewhere far from here until Chang leaves, don't tell the brat anything."

"Hai, Asami-sama."

Outside the office, Chang pushed off of the wall and walked away. "Akihito eh?"


	2. Chapter 6

Ch6 Version 2: For Your Sake, not Mine

**Disclaimer: everything belongs to Ayano Yamane**

**Please excuse any grammar or spelling errors.**

**_{…}means they are speaking in English_**

The young man sat alone in a chair in the middle of the room. Surrounding him was absolute silence, except for the occasional sound of a page being turned. As the young man studied each page with detail, something like sadness mixed with anger surfaced.

_I won't let everything you guys did go to vein. I promise I'll make things right…_

* * *

Akihito was woken up with the repeated knocking of his door. It was early in the morning and Akihito only wanted to snuggle more with his comforter, whoever dared to disrupt his sleep will have to pay.

Akihito lazily got out of bed. He grabbed a tank top and threw it on and made his way to the front entrance.

"Do you know how early it is?" Akihito complained. He was ready to give whomever it was a piece of his mind, but before he could utter another word, the giant man pushed his way into his apartment.

"Wha…? Suoh?"

"Takaba-kun, please bear with me."

"What?" and before he knew it, Suoh yanked him forward and a damp cloth was pressed into his face. Akihito struggled for a few seconds then fell limp into Suoh's waiting arms.

Suoh picked up the kid and pulled out his phone and dialed one number.

"Asami-sama, I got the kid." Suoh spoke into the cell.

"_Good, make your way to the airport" _came the reply on the other line.

"Hai" and with that said Suoh hung up and left the apartment.

* * *

"{Jingyu form Shanghai is here in Japan. That means the guy is also in Japan.}" A man said into his phone as he stared out into Tokyo bay from his hotel room.

"{_It seems we can finally finish what we started nine years ago.}"_ The man on the other line responded.

"{Do we know what he looks like? He isn't a kid anymore.}"

"{_I'm having my men look into it; I'll get the information to you as soon as possible…}"_

"{What is it?}" the man asked after sensing the moment of hesitation on the other line.

"{_I have no problem doing business with you, but I do feel that 15% of the profit isn't enough…}"_ the man on the other line said.

"{Tough times take it or lose it.}" The other man huffed out. "{Get me the information or you will wonder the gutters for the rest of your life.}"

* * *

"Ngh…." Akihito groaned when he felt a sudden impact. After a few seconds, he finally remembered what had happened. Suoh drugged him and now he was on….a plane? The loud whirling of the engines confirmed it.

Akihito got out of his seat and walked towards the pilot's cabinet. To his surprise, he was the only one on the plane. _Fuckin' bastard owns a private jet eh? No surprise._

"How are you feeling Tabaka-san?" a female voice rung out and Akihito turned to his right to see the flight attendant. "I..I'm fine…what's going on? Where am I?" He asked.

"Asami-sama has ordered you to take a little time off to relax. We are headed for Cabo San Lucas at this moment." The attendant smiled.

"What! Cabo! As in the place on the other side of the world! Across from Japan!?" Akihito yelled, startling the attendant.

"Y..Yes"

"Where's Asami! Why? Let me talk to him!"

"I'm afraid Asami-sama is busy with work back at Tokyo at this moment. You will be able to get in contact with him once we land. Asami-sama has several of his employees waiting at Cabo, they will be able to answer all of your questions."

"Oh…My…God…I can't believe it…"Akihito stated in disbelief as he made his way back to his seat.

"Would you like anything to eat sir?" The attendant asked carefully to not spook the young man again.

"Water please…" Akihito said as he rubbed his temple

"Right away sir."

_Asami that fucked up bastard! What the hell is he thinking? Kidnapping me and sticking me in a plane that's headed towards the other side of the world…._

**Next chapter will be longer, promise ^^**


	3. Chapter 7

Ch 7 Smallest Delights

**Everything belongs to Ayano Yamane**

**Please excuse any grammar or spelling errors and tell me what you guys think of the story so far ^^**

_**Laoban means boss in Chinese**_

_**{…}means they are speaking in English**_

_**[…] means they are speaking in Shanghainese **_

"{Sir, do you think that guy would still have it? It's been nine years after all…}" one man said.

"{He wouldn't lose it.}" A man who is clearly the leader responded.

"{But wouldn't he know that keeping it would endanger him and those around him? Wouldn't one normally toss something that could harm them away?}"

"{He wants vengeance…He's waiting for us to come to him, so he can finish us off. I'm going to take the bait, but just at the final moment, I will turn the tables around and finish him off.}" the leader said with a smirk and murder in his eyes.

* * *

"{Mr. Takaba, here is your room number and your key.}" The reception lady said smiling. Akihito didn't know much English so his bodyguard translated for him.

Akihito has just landed not long ago. When he stepped out of the airport, a black limousine greeted him along with two of Asami's men. They bowed and opened the door for him to step inside and next thing he knew, Akihito was at this five star resort in Cabo.

Akihito took the key and went up to his room on the thirty-sixth floor. He stopped in front of two expensive double doors. _Holy shit Asami! What's wrong with a normal suite? _Akihito slid the key card and opened the door. French doors that lead to a balcony, vintage chairs, a king size canopy bed; huge master's bathroom…_Old man has too much money in his account_.

Akihito was broken out of his thoughts when one of the bodyguards spoke. "Takaba-san, is everything to your liking?"

"Ah yea…Thanks, and just call me Akihito, no need to be so formal."

"I'll see what I can do…"

"Look, man, just relax…by the way, can I speak to Asami?" Akihito asked.

"You may phone him, his phone number is written down here." The man said as he handed Akihito a piece of paper. "If you need anything else, I will be stationed outside." And the man left with a bow.

_So stiff…_Akihito thought. He walked over to the phone and dialed the number. After four rings, Asami picked up.

"I see you have arrived safely." The deep dark voice said.

"Do you know what common sense is? How can you just send someone away just for your own convenience?" Akihito said in a voice so calming that it was abnormal.

"Is the hotel not your taste? Should I have you upgraded to the penthouse suite?" the older man said teasingly.

"NO! And why can't I just stay in a normal suite? It's scary to be by myself in such a large room…"

"Fufu, are you scared Akihito? I can have one of my men bring you a nightlight." Asami replied.

"No no no! Stop distracting me! Ok, why. Am . I. HERE!" Akihito accented.

"You have been working so hard the last few weeks I thought I'd reward you."

"Then what's wrong with asking like a normal person? Why did Suoh have to drug me? There's something you're not telling me…"

"Would you have gone quietly?"

"You drugged me! And you're not here with me! Something is going on!"

"Miss me already Akihito? Do you want it that badly?" Asami replied, obviously trying to distract the younger man again.

"I know what you're doing, you're trying to distract me again? What are you hiding?"

"It was a long flight, you probably have jet lag, just lay back and enjoy."

"ANSWER ME!"

"Your cock is raised isn't it? But your clothes are in the way. Take off your pants Akihito." The seductive voice commanded.

"A…Asami…what are you…?"

"You have your erection in your hand right now, stroking up and down…but the feeling isn't the same. You yearn for something more. You're desperately trying to feel more, so you try to imitate my touch."

"Asami! Stop…"Akihito became hard at Asami's words and before he knew it, Akihito was stroking himself.

"You like it when I tease you don't you Akihito? I would bring you near your climax, but would stop just before you release. Then I would bring my fingers around to the back and insert a few digits inside you, feeling all of you."

"Nghh…."Akihito moaned. Akihito put the phone down on the counter and he slid down to the floor. He stroked himself at a fast pace and released. But that wasn't enough. Akihito got on all fours, face planted on the floor and ass in the air. He brought his hands around back and started to poke at his entrance.

"You especially love it when I explore you thoroughly, feeling every corner, every bump, leaving nothing untouched. And of course I would never neglect those pink perky nibbles of yours. They crave for my attention too. Just pinching them and rubbing them will make you feel so good."

It's true that Akihito's hands weren't the same as Asami's, the feeling of pleasure wasn't as great, but Asami's seductive deep voice really added to the feeling. Akihito inserted his fingers in deep, soon two fingers wasn't enough anymore, so he added another, then one more. His four fingers moving around, feeling every wall just like Asami would. Soon, Akihito became dripping wet.

"Do you want more Akihito? It's a shame I'm not there to fill you, but you will just have to endure." Asami said.

A few more trusts and a few more strokes later, Akihito came again with a loud moan. He then collapsed on the floor panting.

"Was it that good Akihito? I'm going to have to punish you for enjoying yourself without me when you come back."

"Asami you bastard…"Akihito wheezed out.

* * *

"Asami-sama…I need you to sign these documents…"Kirishima said with a red face.

"Is Chang doing anything so far?" Asami asked as he looked over the files.

"No, he is currently at a brothel."

"I see, continue to keep an eye on him."

"Yes sir, but it seems he knows we have our men on his tail…"Kirishima replied.

"Nothing escapes that man. He probably knew I was going to keep him under watch. Make sure he knows nothing about Takaba."

* * *

"[Laoban, here is the file on Takaba Akihito you have requested.]" An Asian man handed the folder over to his boss and bowed.

"[Takaba Akihito…that is quite the pretty face he has, no wonder Asami-kun is attracted to him.]" Chang said as he looked at Akihito's picture. He was sitting in a VIP room surrounded by girls, but he paid none of them any attention.

"[Freelance photographer…mainly an investigator reported eh? No surprise. Twenty-three years old…he doesn't look his age does he? Still a baby, what is Asami thinking dragging a youngster into the underworld?]" Chang said to himself.

"[Laoban, it seems Asami has moved Takaba Akihito out of Japan.]" One man on the side said.

"[No surprise, no surprise, the boy doesn't want me to meet his cute new pet…but by hiding something, you automatically make the person want to find out just what it is they are hiding. Humans are curious creatures after all.]" Chang said as he blew out a puff of smoke. "[So, where is the boy currently?]"

"[Mexico, Cabo san Lucas to be exact.]" The man responded.

"[Mexico? It seems Asami-kun doesn't know the dangers of sending his lover over there does he?]" Chang paused for a while and pondered. "[Does the other side know about the kid?]"

"[It seems 'they' know you are in Japan, so they are making plans to head over here…]"

"[I see. I don't want the poor kid to die just yet…I need to speak with him…send someone over to where the boy is.]"

"[Yes sir.]" The man bowed and left to carry out the order.

_Takaba Akihito…you look just like her…_ Chang thought as he looked at Akihito's picture.


	4. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 (V2) What is your Value?**

_**Laoban means boss in Chinese**_

_**{…}means they are speaking in English**_

_**[…] means they are speaking in Shanghainese **_

_**Everything belongs to Ayano Yamane (except a few characters I made up :P) **_

_**Please excuse any spelling/grammar errors.**_

_Sitting by the pool, under the sun, drinking cocktails…This should be great but why do I feel like something is out of place?_ This was Akihito's third day of his force vacation, and he wasn't enjoying it nearly as much as he had hoped. He wanted the older man with him.

Sure Asami was annoying as heck, but at least he wouldn't be all alone. Vacationing was supposed to be fun with friends or lover or families. But he was all alone in Cabo, and the stiff men in suits didn't count. Akihito had tried to talk them into going swimming with him but they just told him they are only here to serve him and protect him.

Akihito still remembered his last vacation with his parents. He was fourteen years old and they had taken him to Shanghai.

Flashback****

"_Akihito look, we're here!"_

"_How is this any different from Japan?" the young boy with the hazel eyes asked. When his parents told him they were going on vacation and that they were going to take him somewhere awesome, Akihito had expected to see foreigners, people with REAL blonde hair, over all, he was expecting to go somewhere overseas. _

"_You don't like baby?" the beautiful woman asked as she gently gazed down at her son._

"_It's ok I guess…So when is the action gonna start?" _

"_Right after we check into our hotel" the man beside Akihito said._

"_Cool, where we goin'?" Akihito asked._

"_Sightseeing, I even bought a new camera!" the woman responded._

"_Nooooo…that's boring! And why do you have to take pictures of everything?"_

"_Son, when you're older, you want to preserve every precious moment, and only a camera can do the job." The man said._

"_A camera is very special, it captures the truth." The woman said._

"_I don't understand? What truth? Won't we just remember this? Like won't our memories 'preserve' this moment?"_

"_You're still young son. Sure a memory is great, it is everlasting, but details can fade away over time, but with a picture, we can bring back the memories that begin to disappear into the back of our minds."_

"_This is deep stuff dad…" Akihito said._

"_It is baby, you'll understand when you're older, but you don't need to grow up." The woman said as she bent down and hugged her special boy._

_After several moments, Akihito noticed a man in a Cheongsam staring at them from across the street. "Mama…that man other there is staring at us funny…" Akihito said after his mother pulled away._

_Both parents turned around and looked at the man that was across from them and paled._

"_Aki-chan…just ignore him. He's a stranger and strangers are bad." And the family of three quickly walked away._

_Akihito was mischief and clumsy, but he was a sharp child, he realized that the stranger had some relationship with his parents and he realized that whatever the bond between them was, it wasn't a good one._

End****

_That man…_Akihito thought, but his thoughts were interrupted when a Latin girl in bikini stopped in front of him.

"{Hey cutie, wanna play?}"

"Um….I don't speak English…."Akihito said, but the girl dragged him towards the pool anyways.

The girl splashed water on him, and Akihito returned the favor, before he knew it, he was actually having fun.

******Back in Japan*****

"[Laoban, our man got caught, it was Gargiullo's men.]"

"[Gargiullo eh? So he finally appears…]"Chang said, with a furrow near his brow, which usually was never there.

_Samuel __Gargiullo, the head of the New York mafia, he finally caught wind eh? This isn't good._

"[Yes sir, he had one of his men sent over here to Japan after he heard you have come over. We have the man.]"

"[Where is Asami's men? Are they outside?]" Chang asked.

"[Yes, they are still keeping watch.]"

"[Good, I need to speak to their boss. Bring me to them.]" Chang ordered and the man swiftly carried out his order.

Chang stepped out of the brothel and walked into Shinjuku's night. He crossed the street and greeted the three men with a 'good evening'.

"I need to meet up with Asami-kun if you three would be so kind." Chang said with his usual ineligible smile.

One of the pulled out his phone and dialed a number. After a few yeses and sirs', he hung up and told the others to bring the car around.

"Can I help you Chang?" Asami said as he sat behind his large mahogany desk.

"I suggest you send your boy back to Japan…I'm afraid he is in danger staying in Mexico." Chang started.

Asami narrowed his eyes dangerously at what Chang just said. "How do you know Akihito isn't in Japan?" He asked carefully.

"You are too predictable my boy. Any who, I would listen to what I just said…"

"What do you want with Akihito? He is safe I assure you." Asami asked.

"That boy interests me, that's all, but not in the way you think. I just want to meet him before he gets himself killed for getting involved with us." Chang said cheerfully.

"You come tell me that Akihito is in danger, and you want him back here for his safety so he could live long enough to meet you?"

"Precisely" Chang said.

"I am no fool Chang. What is going on? What do you mean Akihito is in danger?"

"I hate telling stories Asami-kun, but I have to say, this is something that doesn't involve you."

"If Akihito is in danger, then I have every right to know what is going on." Asami growled out. He was losing patients. The thought of his Akihito being in danger had his blood pressure shooting of the charts. He needed to know why, and why is Chang taking such an interest in the boy.

"Asami-kun…Aki-kun has more value in our world than you could think…"

* * *

"{Is that him?}" Gargiullo asked.

"{Yes, no mistake, it's too similar, he hasn't changed much from nine years ago}." Gargiullo's man responded.

"{Take out the guards and grab him.}" The man ordered.

"{Yes sir.}"

Akihito was hanging out with the Latin girl he met last time when suddenly men from nowhere came with guns held up high. Screams filled the air, and the three guards rushed to Akihito pulling out their own guns. As quickly as they pulled out their guns, as quickly they dropped them, and as their guns hit the ground, so did the three bodyguards, dead.

Akihito stared at the three bodies in front of him. He turned around to see the Latin girl holding a gun, still fresh with smoke, pointing at where the three men were standing before.

"Wha…" Akihito stared in fear.

Suddenly, the girl pointed the gun at Akihito and spoke in Japanese.

"Akihito-kun, I don't want to hurt you, so come with me quietly." She said and made to grab Akihito.

"No! What have you done!?" Akihito tried to fight, but the girl was no amateur. She caught Akihito's arm and twisted it and Akihito let out a pained scream. Suddenly, Akihito felt something hard hit his head. It was the end of the gun; the girl had knocked him out.

"{Boss, I got him…}" the girl reported.

* * *

**Hey Guys ^^ hope u all like the story so far! Please tell me what u all think!**


	5. Chapter 9

Ch9 Version 2: Far from my Reach

_**{…}means they are speaking in English**_

_**[…] means they are speaking in Shanghainese**_

_**Everything belongs to Yamane Ayano**_

"Neither of the men assigned to Takaba Akihito is answering." Kirishima reported after hanging up his cell phone.

_Dammit_ Asami cursed to himself.

"I see you were too late. Well I'm partly to blame for not warning you sooner." Chang shrugged. The man was still wearing his usual emotionless smile, and it was getting on Asami's nerve.

"Chang, what did you do to Akihito." Asami growled dangerously at the man.

"Passing the blame now are we. You were the one who sent the cute boy all the way out of your reach; you're the one who did not keep a tight enough leash on him. This is why you should listen to your elders."

Asami brushed Chang off, he didn't need to be reminded of his mistake. "Kirishima, prepare the plane to Mexico." As if reading his boss's mind, the diligent secretary already had his phone pressed to his ears and was making arrangements.

"I doubt the pet is in Mexico…" Chang said which earned him another glare from Asami. Chang was amused that the boy in front of him was the same one that wouldn't dare to oppose him. _Oh how the feeling of falling in love can change a person _he thought.

"Where…is…Akihito." Asami asked slowing in a dangerous tone.

"Try New York" Chang responded in a calm voice.

"New York?" Asami asked confusingly. _Samuel __Gargiullo…_Was the name that popped into his head. "Why would Gargiullo want Akihito…"

"Did you not do detailed background on the boy? Just like you and I, on the surface, that boy is a freelance photographer, but his true history is hidden in the shadows." Chang explained.

Asami narrowed his eyes. What could the boy possibility be hiding from him? Asami did do a background check on the boy and his family and nothing out the usual was reported. The boy became an orphaned at the age of fourteen; the cause of his parents death was murder, he was taken in by his grandparents for a few years before they passed away from old age. He used his late father's sources to become a photographer, and then they met...

…_murder…his parents were murdered…it can't be…_

"Akihito's parents were murdered…"Asami begun.

"That's correct." Chang interrupted his thoughts.

Asami marched up to the Chinese man and looked him straight in the eyes. Chang's eyes were chilling, but Asami could have carried less, his thoughts were all on Akihito.

"Gargiullo murdered them? If that's true, why would he go after Akihito after all this time?"

"Why don't you ask the boy yourself when you get him back? If you get him back." The last part was said with such a chilling tone that the whole room felt like it dropped ten degrees.

"Chang, you will not touch Akihito." Asami said as he pulled out his gun pointed it at Chang's head. Less than a second later, Asami found himself slammed into the ground hard, the air knocked out of him. When his eyes refocused from the impact, Chang's foot was on his chest and his men and Chang's men had their weapons out pointing it at one another.

"That wasn't very smart kid." Chang said as he looked down at Asami. "I have business with your pet, but I assure you, as long as that kid doesn't try to do anything to me, I will let him live. I might actually not even have the heart to kill him myself."

Asami tried to wiggle out from under Chang's feet, but Chang only crushed his heels into Asami's ribs harder, which caused Asami to start coughing for air.

"Asami-kun, it is you who will kill the boy if you do not protect him properly. Tell me, what exactly were you thinking when you sent him so far away? You can't possibly think that it would keep him safe." Chang removed his foot from Asami's chest and Asami got up slowly. "If you have time to blame me for your incompetence, you should put that energy towards the boy who could be killed any second." Chang went towards the sofa and plopped down. "I think my men caught something that could spike your interest."

And for the first time in nine years, Chang's smile disappeared from his face and his tone was serious and dangerous.

* * *

_Ngh…where…?_ Akihito tried to sit up slowly, but his head was throbbing. He opened his eyes, but all he could see was black; darkness all around him. He tried shaking the grogginess away, but it didn't work, he still saw nothing. He tried to move, but found that his legs and hands were bound. It was then he heard the sound of the door swing open. Akihito lifted his head in the direction of the sound.

"{Tell the boss the brat is awake.}" Come the voice.

_English…I remember! At the hotel, that girl, and the guns! Asami's men!_ Akihito suddenly remembered what happened, Asami's men, his bodyguards had been shot and he was knocked out. They were dead. Dead bodies. Akihito used to see quite a few dead bodies, but that didn't mean he was used to it. He was shaken out of his thoughts when a familiar voice spoke. It was a voice Akihito hoped that he would never hear again.

"{Akihito Takaba…it really has been a while, nine years was it? You sure have grown into a fine young man.}" the familiar voice said.

"{Gargiullo}" Akihito grunted out in English.

"{So glad you remembered. I've looked everywhere for you since that time, who knew you would actually run back to Japan. But I guess that's how you escaped our eyes, by running to the place where we expect you to go back to, we automatically suspected that you would not go to such an obvious place. Funny how the human mind works.}"

"{Release me.}" Akhito demanded.

"{I thought you didn't speak English}" Gargiullo asked mockingly. Gargiullo knew that in order to hide from him, Akihito hid his past from the World and also the fact he knew English fluently. "{Untie him.}" Gargiullo ordered. He motioned for his men to untie the boy. Once the blindfold came off, those bold hazel eyes glared daggers at him.

"{You haven't changed at all, I was hoping those eyes of yours were more cloudy. But I see they are as bright and brave as ever. It really makes me want to break your resolve. Back then, no matter what I did, those eyes of yours didn't waver one bit, even as they were filled with hatred and vengeance.}"

"{Cut the small talk Gargiullo, those men you took down back at the resort, you will regret killing them. It'll really come back and bit you in the ass.}" Akihito snapped at the American in front of him.

"{Those men, they were Japanese, not Chang's men…Who's leader's cock did you suck to get such a luxurious vacation like that?}" Gargiullo looked down at Akihito. "{Who knew you would sell yourself. If that's the case, I think I might even let you live. You can stay with me and greet me with your legs spread wide open when I come home every day…how about it?}"

"{What? Didn't I crush your balls nine years ago? How did you get that peanut up again?}" Akihito fought back and before he knew it, his hit the floor hard and his cheek was burning.

"{Watch what you say boy}" Gargiullo said, his arm still raised in the air from the backhand he just dealt. He grabbed Akihito's front shirt and dragged him up so he was starring directly into Gargiullo 's madding eyes. "{Your life is in my hands right now, I can do whatever I want with you. This time, I doubt Chang will save you. Now—where—is—_it_!}" Gargiullo said each word with such force Akihito was bathing in a spit shower. He pulled out his gun and pointed it directly at Akihito's head, hoping to get the boy's mouth more active.

"{It's in the Bank of Japan}" Akihito begun, and Gargiullo smirked and begun to pull the trigger. "{Or maybe it's in one of the many regional banks…or perhaps I had several copies of it made and send it to several different safes…If you want it you better treat me well.}" Akihito said, a smug smirk evident when Gargiullo face grimaced with frustration. Gargiullo threw Akihito hard against the wall and a sickening crack was heard and Akihito slumped lifelessly down to the ground.

"{Lock him up, make sure he lives!}" Gargiullo yelled out.

* * *

In the car that was headed towards the deserted warehouses in the Minato ward, sat Asami and Chang in the back and Suoh and Kirishima in the front seat. Chang's men and a few more of Asami's men were following closely behind them.

Asami had changed into a clean suit and was smoking a cigarette which calmed him down a bit. But the thought of his Akihito's dead lifeless body still had his blood raging.

"What is it that Akihito possess that Gargiullo wants so much." Asami asked after he took a long drag out of his Dunhill.

"A disk" Chang replied nonchalantly.

"A disk?" Asami questioned. What could that disk contain that made the New York leader so crazy to possess it?

"Not just any disk. The information on that disk was stolen from me nine years ago; I was going to pay Gargiullo to return it to me before he discovered the value but the boy and his parents got in the way and stole it from them before the exchange happened."

Asami flinched. The Takaba's actually had the guts to get in between a fight between two of the largest mafia groups in the world.

"What did that disk contain?" Asami asked.

Chang took a fairly long drag out of his own pipe; he blew out the puff of smoke and answered. "All the major trading routes, smuggling routes in Asia and their major dealers, and perhaps even some in America…I had put that disk together nine years ago but Gargiullo got in the way and took it from me and demanded money for it, he had no idea the value of that disk, but I'm afraid that he had figured out what that disk contains, and is hoping to get the pet to spill its location so he can bring me down." Chang said in a bored just sat there shocked, although he didn't show it as much. Kirishima and Suoh were also wide eyed with shock. How could that kid have possessed something so valuable?

"It's not like that disk contains everything, I can survive and maintain my position perfectly fine without it, but it would be great to have it back." Chang said.

"Is there another reason you are doing this?" Asami asked. Chang looked up and smiled.

"Why ask such a question?"

"It seems that the disk is far from your mind. You have another reason for wanting to help me get Akihito back." Asami asked in his business tone.

"You have gotten quite sharp haven't you? And It seems I have gotten senile, a youngster like you to see through me…but don't worry, like I said, I have no intention of harming Akihito, my interest in that boy is purely personal."

"Akihito seems to matter to you quite a bit. A disk that could bring you multi billions each day, you talk of it as if it is already burned and gone."

After staring into each other's eyes for several minutes, Chang broke the silence. "Just like you, I did not watch after my belongings and it ended up flying far away from my reach."

* * *

Comments and feedback would be greatly appreciated guys ^^ please tell me how u like the story so far!


	6. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Strange Games I**

**So the next few chapters will be flashbacks. **

**Warning: I honestly had no idea where I was going with this chapter but I think it might pay of later at the end. Sorry if this chapter is completely unexpected (?)…and also unedited. BTW, this chapter is about Aki's mom and her life, and how that builds up to the mess in the present time line of the story.**

**Disclaimer: Viewfinder and its characters belong to Yamane Ayano**

Fourteen years ago

It was a silent day just like another. A young woman with soft brown hair pushed the tea cart down the hallway. Loaded on the cart was black tea accompanied with several assortments of Chinese bean cakes. The woman stopped in front a large pair of double doors and knocked twice, after hearing a "come in", the woman pushed the open the doors and entered with the cart. Of to the side of the room near the window, a Chinese man is seen sitting in a desk that was buried in papers.

"Master Chang, I have brought your afternoon tea" the woman said with her head in a deep formal bow.

Chang looked up from the documents in his hands and smiled at the face that was presented in front of him. This woman was hired right after he had taken over the family and he had grown very fond of her.

Chang put down the papers and leaned back into his chair and held up one hand. "Come over here Kasumi."

Kasumi didn't even try to hide the scowl on her face when the man told her to come towards him. She realized that her master had grown some sort of attachment to her, but she wasn't too fond of the man. Chang had tried and approached her several times but she rejected him every time. She did not want a man like Chang.

Even though she hates being told what to do, she was sold and the Chang family had brought her and she knows that just as easily as she was bought, she could be easily sold again, and the next master won't be as kind. Kasumi slowly put down the tea cup and made her way towards the man. When she reached Chang, she sat down on the floor and rested her arms on the man's legs. Looking up she could see Chang staring down at her with almost soft gentle eyes. The man ran his hands through her silky soft hair and Kasumi relaxed into the touch.

The Chang family follow old school methods, if any servants dare to step out of line they would be disciplined and re-educated, in other words whipped and beaten, but she was special. The master of the house never raised his hands on her and nobody else dared to touch her, although that does not stop nasty rumors from spreading.

One large hand came down and cupped her rosy warm cheek and her head was gently brought up to meet the man's dark eyes. Chang caressed her cheek, moving his thumbs up and down, feeling the soft, smooth skin. Chang bent forward and planted a kiss on Kasumi's lips; just a little peck, nothing else. He pulled back and looked at the girl that was on the floor and smiled. She was glaring at him. He chuckled.

"Time for me to get back to work" he said as he helped Kasumi to her feet.

Kasumi did a quick bow and promptly exited the room. She stood outside, leaning against the door for a few moments thinking. Then she wiped her mouth and went to do her next job.

Kasumi was sold at the age of twelve, to be more precise, she was kidnapped and then sold to god knows where or who. She had tried to get back home several times but the day would always end with a severe beating, but physical pain is nothing. She was now nineteen and working as a maid in the Chang family estate in Shanghai China. Just her luck, Japan not being far away, she could easily stowaway on a boat and get back home, but unfortunately, the head of the family had a sharp eye on her.

At night, Chang would call her into his room to keep him company. Kasumi would lay with the man on his large bed until he fell asleep, but sometimes the man would keep her locked to him for the rest of the night. The man even did not allow her access to anywhere outside of the main house grounds. Chang knew she wanted to escape so he caged her, but she won't submit to anyone, ever. One day she will just climb over those walls and run to her freedom with arms open wide.

* * *

Whenever Kasumi bumped into Chang in the hallways, outside in the courtyard, or anywhere in the estate really, the man would always stop her and pull her to the side and give her a gentle kiss, just a small peck like always. It was almost like a ritual, and when the man pulled away, he would smile at her and she would scowl and then they would go back to doing whatever they were supposed to do.

Today, Chang was different; he seemed restless which was unusual. Everyone seemed to be afraid to approach him, which was not unnatural at all, the man was a cold blooded monster, but not towards Kasumi.

The maids and several of Chang's men somehow persuade her to go towards the master to settle whatever was going on so they can get back to doing their jobs without having to worry about their lives. It happened earlier, a maid tried to bring up the issue and Chang shot her right between the eyes.

Kasumi took the regular cart filled with Chinese bean cakes and pushed it towards her master's bedroom. She knocked twice but received no response; she waited for a few seconds to pass by and tried again, still nothing. Kasumi took in a deep breath and pushed the doors open. Taking a look from left to right, she could see nothing. Chang was neither in his chair nor at his desk so she walked towards another set of doors that was inside the room, the doors that led to her master's bedroom. Stopping in front of the door, she knocked a few times and just entered without waiting for a response.

The room was dark and the smell of alcohol filled it. Look over at the bed, Kasumi saw her master laying here, one arm covering his eyes, legs dangling off of the edge of the bed and those buttons that was always neatly buttoned on the chang pao was opened, exposing the man's perfect muscular chest.

Kasumi slowly made her way towards the man, she stood over Chang and looked down to see if the man was alright when she was suddenly yanked and pinned to the bed, the large body looming over her.

"Who gave you permission to enter my chamber?" Chang said in a deadly cold voice, a voice that was never used to at her.

"I..I'm sorry, I just wanted to...to make sure…y..you were…" Kasumi shuttered out, eyes growing large with fear.

For a few minutes, the two of them just stared at each other, not a single sound dared to enter the room. Kasumi looked into the man's eyes and they were cloudy and a bit unfocused; Chang was drunk.

A drunken man was a dangerous man; Kasumi knew that from her experience with her previous owners. They would lose all sense of reason and do whatever it was they wished to do, not caring how the other party felt. She needed to get away. Kasumi squirmed under Chang and tried to slip out. Just when she was nearly out from under the man, Chang grabbed her and threw her onto the bed and quickly mounted her.

He grabbed her head and yanked it towards the side, exposing that white neck. He drew his tongue up that skin, tasting all that was offered to him, he stopped at an earlobe and nibbled on it. By now, Kasumi was trashing wildly and screaming for him to let her go, but Chang heard nothing.

He ripped off the blouse and buttons flew everywhere. Kasumi was pulling at his hair furiously but he easily pinned her hands above her head, rendering her immobile while he sucked and bite at a nipple, causing the girl to moan out at the forced pleasure.

Kasumi was sensitive, Chang could tell, just a little nipple teasing and she was panting heavily and became greatly weakened by the feeling. The girl wasn't trained, she mostly likely have never been taken before, which is no surprise. Kasumi was fierce, reckless and disobedient at times…most of the time, and men nowadays liked obedient and easy to manage women, Kasumi would definitely had been the one to receive all the beatings while the other girls get fucked. But Chang liked Kasumi; he liked the fact that she was so strong willed and so open to show what she hated and what she liked.

Chang rolled and rubbed at the sensitive nibble, and studied the expression the girl's face with great interest. His hands slid up her long skirt and he felt that smooth and delicate thigh over and over again. Kasumi was too distracted to notice that Chang had removed her underwear and one of her legs was spread open in the air, but she knew what was going on when a finger gently probed at her warm wet folds. She gasped and started to kick; hoping the man would stop but Chang easily caught her legs and secured them. The finger fiddled around a bit, looking for something, when Kasumi arched and let out a scream, Chang smiled. He rubbed and teased that little bud that caused Kasumi to squirm and moan and scream over and over again until the girl was breathless and twitching uncontrollably.

Chang leaned forwards and ran his hand through her hair, planting soft kisses all over her face, soothing her. While Kasumi was still out of it, he slowly slipped his finger into that burning sex and explored around a bit. After several minutes, he slipped another finger in and started to finger her slowly, trying to get her used to the stretch. Kasumi just squirmed underneath him moaning out both pain and pleasure at the same time. She shouldn't like this, she should be resisting the forced pleasure, but it was not good. The body knows what it wants and it over powered her mind. Suddenly the fingers were slipped out of her and she groaned at the lost, but in its place was something larger and warmer. Seeing what it was, she started to panic but was stopped when her mouth was devoured. The man took other her mouth and her mind, swallowing all her moans, his tongue dominating over hers. Keeping Kasumi's mind on the kissing, Chang slowly began to push in. He felt the small body tense underneath him and the hot tears drenching the sheets and his face, but he continued to push in until he was to the hilt. Still keeping their mouths glued together, Chang started to pump in and out slowly, swallowing all her cries of pain and pleasure. Slowly, the pace started to build up, the hot organ sliding against the wet caverns faster and faster, bring them both to a release in minutes.

* * *

Kasumi woke up and looked down at the sleeping face beside her. She couldn't believe what happened, it she knew this was going to happen, she would have preferred taking a bullet. She would have preferred to be treated the same as any other servants in the estate. Clutching tightly at the thick cotton sheets, she tried to suppress the tears that were once more threatening to spill. She can't stay any more, what if this became a regular thing? Her previous owners never touched her like this, if they did, she would bite them and later she would suffer whatever punishment came her way.

Kasumi slipped away from the bed quietly, got dressed in her torn clothing and left the room. Once outside the hallway, she ran like she was being chased by a starving lion and its family. Once outside in the courtyard, she could see several of Chang's men standing around, smoking and chatting. Even if she were able to manage to get pass them, there were guards stationed at every corner of the estate, but she knew a blind spot. The wall facing the small forest was almost never guarded. Guards would occasionally come and do a quick check, but if she was lucky, no one would be there right now.

Grabbing the veins, Kasumi pulled herself to the top of the wall. She looked around for any sign of humanity but got none. Climbing over the wall, she slowly lowered herself to the ground, her back and legs was still aching and her whole body was shaking badly. Once on the ground, she ran as fast as her legs could go. The Chang family estate was just a few miles away from the city, nothing she couldn't run.

Afraid that the guards had noticed or perhaps Chang had woken up, Kasumi flinched at ever sound that was heard, she kept looking back over her shoulders to make sure no one was following. It wasn't long before she hit the busy streets of Shanghai.

Back at the estate, Chang woke up alone in his bed. He reached beside him to feel where Kasumi once laid and it was still a bit warm. He was pulled out of his thoughts when someone knocked on the door.

"Laoban, it seems Kasumi has left the grounds" came the response on the other side.

There was silence for a moment. Chang knew that without a doubt the girl would eventually run away and he would drag her back and lock her away. But now, he feels that he will regret that choice.

"Laoban…?" came the voice again.

"Let her do as she please…she is free."

* * *

It was night time already and Kasumi was hiding in an alleyway, looking for any signs of Chang's men but no one came. Feeling a little bit safer, she slipped out of her hiding spot, moving around the busy night streets stealthy, responding to every person that passed her by. Too preoccupied with her surroundings, she did not see the person in front of her, who was also in a land of his own, she walked right into him and the two fell to the hard cement ground.

After a few minutes, the two got a hold of what just happened and was ready to tell each other off but stopped when Kasumi's stomach growled loudly.

Her stupid stomach knows no time or place. She turned bright red and the man she just fell on laughed. She was pulled to her feet, with an embarrass scowl on her face. She sneaked a peek at the man and recognized he was Japanese…She could use him to get back home.

"My name is Takaba Ren, what's yours?" The man asked.

"…Kasumi…just Kasumi." She replied.

"How 'bout I treat you to some food…and some new clothes…" he said as he glanced up and down her person.

"I eat a lot so you better have some serious cash with you." She replied in a challenging tone.

* * *

Kasumi has honestly never meat such a naïve and innocent man before but here she was at a buffet bar in Shanghai with him, Takaba Ren. The man is a photographer and had come to Shanghai to shoot photos for his job. She also found out that the man had a low alcohol tolerance. All she had to do is get him drunk and steal his stuff. She'll make use of the passport and travel papers that are inside the bag and the money as well. Shanghai wasn't a safe place, if she doesn't steal this naïve tourist's stuff, someone else will and they would probably hurt, or kill him too. She was doing him a favor…

After a couple of drinks the man passed out. Kasumi slowly reached over, grabbed the bag and booked it. After running a few blocks down, she started to feel a bit guilty…beginners guilt was something she shouldn't be feeling anymore. Honestly, she hated scamming nice guys, it always leaves a bad after taste, but if you wanna survive, you gotta do what you can. Or so she says.

Morning came and Kasumi sat alone in the park with the bag untouched beside her. She couldn't do it…it seems she'll have to hit up some rich, or sleazy guy after all.

Just as she was getting ready to leave, a hand fell onto her shoulder and she nearly jumped ten feet. She whipped her head behind her to see who it was and was met with Takaba Ren's face. _Shit._

"You little…Give me back my stuff." He said as he tightened his hold on her.

With a swift kick to the shin, Kasumi was free and she distanced herself from him.

"You want it back?" She replied deviously, "than do me a favor."

Takaba just looked at her for a few moments, not sure what was going to happen, but agreed anyways. His passport, travel papers, money, assignments, and pictures were all in that bag. He'll starve in Shanghai without it.

"Take me back to Japan with you!" Kasumi shouted from across the field.

"What!" Takaba was shocked, this woman, who seems to be a prostitute, is asking him to bring her back to Japan illegally. Takaba was always one to follow the law, follow justice, and besides, how was he supposed to sneak a person into the country.

"I'll arrange some fake wedding certificates and we'll enter Japan together as a fake couple! Don't worry, once I'm home, we'll go our separate ways and you won't see me again."

Takaba needed his stuff back badly…if all he had to was act, than it shouldn't be a problem, and so he agreed once more.

Now, fourteen years later, Kasumi and Takaba Ren was taking their fourteen year old son to Shanghai for a visit; a mischief Takaba Akihito who was so much like his mother.


	7. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Strange Games II**

**Disclaimer: Viewfinder and its characters belong to Yamane Ayano**

**Warning: unedited**

Nine Years ago

Shanghai was similar to the busy streets in Japan, a young Takaba Akihito honestly did not understand the appeal of coming here. He expected to see westerners, tropical trees, etc but was disappointed. He understood this was where his parents met and fell in love (where his mother blackmailed his father to bring her to Japan), but he wanted to go somewhere new, somewhere exciting.

As they were leaving the airport, Akihito spotted an Asian man in a chang pao, when he mentioned him to his parents, his mother's face paled a little bit and they left quickly. Little did he know that the calm always come before the storm.

* * *

Shanghai was not the best place to be at this very moment, when Chang saw her again, he wanted to just go over and take her away, but there was also this dreaded feeling he couldn't understand. He didn't know how he should have felt when he saw her with a man and a boy who was obviously her son. But with the New York mafia leader with his gang over in Shanghai plus several corrupt cops, Chang needed to stay away from Kasumi. If her and her new family got caught in their little fight, they could all end up dead.

Chang had recently acquired a disk containing the world's top black market trading routes and their maintainers, but just as quickly as he obtained it, he lost it.

The cops wanted money and so did the Americans, it was a trifecta. The Americans needed the Shanghai polices help to get to Chang, the polices needed money and Chang wanted the disk back in his possession. After several days of constant negotiations, Chang had decided to offer $50, 000, 000 USD over to the Americans which closed the deal promptly. The trade-off will happen in a few days. Chang will give the location and combination to the safe with the money to the other side, while the other side will give him the location to the disk. It was all planned out and until this is all settled, he cannot go see Kasumi again.

Kasumi sat in their hotel room alone, thinking. The boys have gone off to explore the city and take pictures at every possible angle. She didn't think that after arriving in Japan back then, Ren would actually offer her his couch for a few days until she figures out what to do, and somehow, when Ren's parents came over to visit, they approved of her (unknowingly) and the two started living together.

What wouldn't leave her head at the moment was the man from fourteen years ago. It was like he was waiting for her to come out of the airport, how could he have possibly known she was coming? Could it be that for the past fourteen years, Chang had placed men in Japan to spy on her every day? It was possible. When she saw the man, she was sure he would come over and take her away, but he didn't. Does that mean he'll let her live? He'll let her live her life? Perhaps, but she can't put Ren and her son in danger. They would have to leave sooner than expected.

* * *

It was the third day of their vacation in Shanghai and nothing particular have occurred yet. It was night time and the family of three was driving to downtown to see the night lights. They visited several shops and ate dinner, but the unnerving silence was eating Kasumi alive. She knows Chang recognized her, but why was it so quiet? Was she really special to the man?

Akihito and Ren stopped in front of a camera shop (typical) and went in. Kasumi wanted time to think, she wanted to be outside keeping watch in case something was going to happen. She kept her senses sharp, checking out every corner and shadow, but here was nothing. Her two boys could be seen from outside, fawning and drooling over the latest model which was priced sky high. She smiled at the two who were completely oblivious to the dangers that might occur, and said danger came around the corner in frightening speed. The loud screeching of the car tires caught everyone's attention. The driver had clearly lost control of his vehicle and crashed into the nearby building. Seeing this, Kasumi rushed over to the totaled car and started to dig out the man crushed by the car.

"Hang on! I'll call an ambulance!" she shouted.

"…K…ka…kasum…i…"the man murmured out with whatever breath he had left. Kasumi whipped her head around at the sound of her name. She recognized the man; they would talk frequently on breaks back when she was still under Chang. They were old friends, but she's got a family to worry about now…should she leave him, or should she save him.

The man pulled out piece of paper that was drenching in blood and held it out for Kasumi to take. Whatever was on that piece of paper it wasn't good news. If she takes it, it means she is will be tied back to Chang once again, and this time she might not escape. Seeing the pleading eyes of a dying man, Kasumi took the paper.

She went to Akihito and Ren who were across the street witnessing the accident and the three quickly hurried back to their hotel.

"Mom! What was that?" Akihito asked, his voice a little bit panicked.

"Nothing baby, but we need to go back home now."

The two guys tried to get some answers but where only rewarded with yells and eyes that were filled with fear and anxiety so they left it alone for now and started to pack.

Akihito has never seen his mother like this before, ever since they got to Shanghai, his mother had put up an impenetrable guard and he didn't like this side of her. His mother was fun, cheery, and free willed, this change in personality can only mean that something was wrong, even his dad knew.

As they were packing, shouts could be heard from outside the window. Kasumi looked out to see several men in suits entering the hotel. It wasn't good, and they weren't Chang's men either; they were Americans. She was rather familiar with how the underworld works, the piece of paper she took contained an address and several numbers…her old friend whom just got crushed by his car was on his way to a trade-off and she opening showed her face to everybody that was present at the crash.

She pushed Ren outside and grabbed Akihito and they three tried sneaking out of the hotel. The hallway was already beginning to fill with gossip and chattering, they can't take the elevator; those men could be on it right now. There was only one choice, the fire escape. But before they could get the door open, men in black suits and Italian loafers stormed into the hallway, guns and screams suddenly going off.

The Takabas backed up towards the wall as the men approached them, Ren and Kasumi hiding Akihito from view with their bodies. Just to their luck, behind them was an air vent. Kasumi gave her son a gentle kick towards the vent, hinting for Akihito to escape. The hotel was old and cheap, the quality dying, so it wasn't much trouble for Akihito to unscrew the screws and climb in. Before Akihito crawled away, the blood drenched paper landed beside him. Akihito was scared, he knew the paper contained something bad, but most of all, he didn't want to leave his parents behind like that. What if they don't meet again, what's going to happen to them? No, he had to think positive. Akihito swallowed the bile that was climbing up his throat and crawled away, the last thing he saw were his parents being taken away.

* * *

It was morning and Akihito sat alone in the streets. He was hugging his knees close, suppressing the urge to cry. Last night came back to him; he managed to reach the lower levels through the vents and escaped outside with the panicked crowd. He saw his parents briefly in the crowd but couldn't get to the. There were too much people and bullets were flying out at random. By the time he got out, he was wondering the streets, looking for a place to think.

As he sits there worrying about his parents, the rest of the world just carried on their lives like yesterday was an everyday kind of thing. It was around six in the morning and stores were just opening up.

He didn't know what to do, he knew no one in Shanghai, he didn't have his passport anymore, and he only has enough money for a day's worth of food. Akihito looked at the paper his mother handed to him but he got nothing from it. If his parents were taken away because of this, Akihito can use it to get them back. He looked at it, memorized its contents then proceeded to tear the paper up into shreds. The only thing he can do is wait for good news to come his way.

* * *

Back at Chang's estate, everything was pretty much in flames. Chang just received news that the man responsible for getting the disk information was dead and now according to the locals, Kasumi is in procession of the safe combination.

This wasn't good, Gargiullo had attacked the hotel the Takabas were staying at, and there was a high possibility that they were already dead. No, they probably are already dead. The dreaded feeling he felt the moment he saw Kasumi once again was coming back again. His feelings were never wrong, Kasumi is already dead.

Chang shut his eyes, battling with his inner turmoil. He should have driven the Takabas back home to Japan, if he kept her away like he did for the past fourteen years, his first and only love would still be alive in this world, but she has been taken away for good. He didn't need evidence to confirm it; he just knew she was gone.

* * *

Akihito ran to the police station where he explained everything that had happened. He begged for help but the police was too preoccupied to help a few _minor _hostages. People with power are truly corrupt.

"I have it! I have this code that they want!" Akihito blurted out. It was his last card, he had no choice, but the police simply laughed and kicked him out.

It seems Akihito was on his own once again. As he walks away with his head hung low and tears threatening to spill, several large hands grabbed him and pulled him into a nearby alley.

Akihito panicked and started trashing about, nailing one of his captors' right in the jewels, and another in the shins. When he got free, Akihito spun around to see who his attackers were, but he was met with the face of five to six police officers, one was clutching his private and the other his shin.

"Kid, do you seriously have information that could bring down that American mafia?" one asked.

"…Y…yea…"Akihito replied, uncertain of their goals.

"Look kid, we're on your side, the authorities won't do anything about it, how about you give us the information you hold and we'll help you save your parents."

"NO! I'm going too! I have to make sure their still alright!" Akihito shouted.

"You'll just get in the way." The police growled out, his patients wearing thin.

"If you want the information on that piece of paper, you'll have to listen to my request." Akihito stated, his eyes burning with fire and determination. "Besides, you don't know where that information is stored right now."

The men looked at the young punk and eventually gave in. Gargiullo was furious when the couple that was supposed to have the location and the combination to the safe 'lost it' he put a bullet through their heads faster than the speed of light. And now, here was a boy that claimed he had the information. If they take him to Gargiullo, they will be rewarded nicely.

Upon arriving at a five star hotel, Akihito was roughly guided inside. _These polices…are they really police?_ He thought.

Arriving at the thirty-third floor, Akihito and the six men walked down the hallway and stopped in front of a door with the writing '_Royal Suite' _on it. After several seconds, the door swung open and men in black suits filled the room.

Looking around, Akihito quickly spotted the boss.

"Where's my parents?"

"Tsk tsk tsk, boy. This isn't how it works." The American said.

"I have what you want! The information on that piece of paper! I'll give you that if you return my parents to me!" Akihito shouted.

"hehe..I've killed so many people, I don't keep track of who's who."

"I saw you're men take them away last night!"

"Ahhh…That couple…." Gargiullo mused for a moment, should he tell boy the truth? If he did, he might not get what he wanted. But it's a pain to play pretend with the brat.

"I'm afraid they're gone kid. They didn't have what I wanted so I ended their life. A pity the woman had to die, she was a real beauty."

Akihito did not just hear that, no, he didn't want to hear that. How…how. How can they be gone? Akihito just stood there, legs going weak, tears running down his face and the nausea rising at an incredibly fast rate.

"Do you want to live boy? I'll let you live if you give me what I want." Gargiullo stated. Gargiullo was cold blooded, he didn't understand who people feel pain and sadness when their family dies; he was one to kill anyone he doesn't like without a second thought, family or stranger, women or children.

Akihito fell on his knees, he just slumped there. The shock of the news still sinking in. He didn't want to believe it, but it was the truth. This bastard has taken his parents away from him. He wanted to strangle the man, he wanted to bite, scratch, and kill him, but there were too many people in the room, he can't win. Akihito didn't want to die yet, he was afraid of death.

"…You…you monster…"Akihito chocked out. "How could you…"

"Pulling a trigger isn't hard, shall I demonstrate with you? Tell me what I want to know boy." Gargiullo growled out, his voice becoming darker and darker by the minute.

"You want the information? Too bad, it's gone. I ripped it up." Akihito said quietly, his head still hanging low.

"YOU…!"

"But it's all in here." Akihito pointed at his head. "Whatever was on that piece of paper is all in side of me, and I won't give it up."

The boy on the floor looked like a bag of flesh, completely dead, or at least that's what Gargiullo thought. How did the boy still get the will to fight back? He should be giving up and begging for death.

"Laoban, it seems a boy has gotten a hold of the information on the safe. He is with Gargiullo at this moment." A man reported.

_A boy with the information…if can't be her child can it? _ Chang thought for a moment.

The chances are high. Only a married couple was reported killed by Gargiullo, nothing about a boy. Was this his chance to get Kasumi back once again? Or at least save the proof of her existence? Chang wanted to keep whatever part of Kasumi that was still left in his world safe. He had failed to keep the leash tight and he lost the one thing that he held dear to him, and this was his chance to make up for it.

Chang grabbed his phone and dialed a number. After several rings, the other line picked up.

"_Hello"_

"Gargiullo, how are you enjoying Shanghai?"

"_Cut the crap Chang."_

"I hear that you have a boy over there that holds valuable information."

"_fufu…indeed I do. It seems I will be getting a hold of both the money and that disk you want so badly."_

"I wouldn't count on that Gargiullo" _If the boy was anything like Kasumi, he wouldn't give the information up so easily. _

"_What? Why are you so sure?"_

"I'm going to offer you $300,000,000 USD for both the boy and the disk of course I expect both to be in mint condition."

"_What! Are you nuts! What do you want with the boy?"_

"He reminds me of someone…so do we have a deal?"

"…_what are you planning?"_

"Absolutely nothing. I just want the kid and the disk that's all, no tricks."

"…_so be it."_

And with that the phone call ended.

Back at the hotel, Gargiullo started at the boy who was still slumping with his head held low. _Why does Chang want the boy…and to offer so much for him…was he valuable? The face isn't bad, and the body…_

Gargiullo continued to study the boy but got nothing.

"Lock the punk up in a room, make sure he is feed and don't harm him."

_Whatever value this kid has, I'll be sure to use it to my advantage._

* * *

_Sorry if the reactions aren't that great, but I kinda just want to get this fic out and over with _


	8. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Strange Games III**

**Disclaimer: Viewfinder and its characters belong to Yamane Ayano**

It was morning by the time Akihito woke up. Nothing seemed real anymore. He heard that he wasn't going to be harmed, but didn't know what was going on. Was he really alone in the world now? He couldn't believe it. The news has yet to completely settle in. Everything happened so fast, he was still confused and scared.

Akihito tested the door but it was locked. It was a small hotel room with two single beds and a small bathroom. The storm wasn't over yet, Akihito knew that. He might as while cleanup for now and think later.

After a hot shower, Akihito felt a little bit better, but his mind was still a complete blank and dark black circles were forming underneath his eyes.

What's going to happen to him? Why are they keeping him alive in this room? Akihito needed answers, but he didn't have the strength to fight for it, especially with the guards that were stationed outside.

But he did have enough energy to climb into the vent once again. The vents not only carried air, but also information. As a child, Akihito would always sneak through the vents in school and eavesdrop on what the teachers and sempais were saying.

Akihito easily unscrewed the screws. He quietly put the frame down on the table and proceeded to climb in. Last night, he wasn't completely out of it when they dragged him to the room he was occupying. He still remembered where the boss's room was. It took only minutes for Akihito to find it. He kept his presence low in case they would notice him and started to listen in. Gargiullo was talking on the phone

"The exchange will go down tonight; I have the disk right here." As if to prove a point, Gargiullo held up the disk and twirled it around in his hand.

_A disk…_ Akihito thought.

"It's $300,000,000 cash for the kid and disk."

_Someone is coming to get me? _

"Alright, I expect to see you there." With that said, Gargiullo hang up the phone, left the disk on his desk and left. After waiting for a few seconds, Akihito slowly took the frame off and climbed down quietly. It would be his death if he was caught.

Akihito tipped toed towards the desk and took the disk. He opened it and studied it for a moment. _What should I do…? _Akihito wondered. He had no idea who this other group that wanted him and the disk were. If they turn out to be human traffickers, he'll never be able to put his life back together again. He needed to get the upper hand.

Akihito took out his phone and connected it to the computer in the room. He then inserted the disk inside and began transferring data.

Each second felt like eternity. The transfer was slow and someone could walk in any moment. _37% complete…52% complete…68% complete…_

It was taking forever, but Akihito truly started to panic when he heard the footsteps reapproach the room. As the footsteps got louder the transfer speed seems to have gotten slower.

_Transfer complete_

Akihito quickly removed his phone and the disk. He didn't even think when he snapped the disk in two before putting it back inside its case. He didn't have time to think. He climbed back up into the vent and closed the latch and silently crawled away.

As Akihito retreated, he could hear the voice of the boss again.

"Once we have the money, kill Chang and his men along with the kid"

Akihito froze in place.

* * *

Sitting alone in the back of his room, Chang kept his focus on the picture of Takaba Akihito in front of him.

_He doesn't take after the father does he…_

* * *

Akihito was pacing the room when two large men barged in and blind folded him. He tried to fight it but couldn't win. Soon he was dragged out of the room and into an elevator. It was scary. Was the blind fold going to be removed? Akihito was scared; scared that he won't be able to see when his life will be in danger.

Once they reached the lobby, Akihito could hear voices in the background all directed towards him. It was obvious that he was in trouble but why did no one bother to help him or call the police? The police…Akihito remembered just how useless they were.

Akihito was roughly pushed inside a car, the two men sat on either side of him, sandwiching him to prevent any thoughts of escape. The car ride was nerve racking. What kind of person was willing to help him, a complete stranger?

It wasn't long before the car came to an abrupt stop. The men dragged him out and kept a crushing grip on him. Akihito had no idea where he was but he couldn't hear the city noises anymore. He could hear water. _Oh god, were they going to drowned him? _

"That is the boy I presume?" came a voice.

"Hmph, see for yourself." Gargiullo said as he made his way over to Akihito to rip off the blind fold.

It took a few minutes for Akihito's eyes to adjust to the bright sun light. He looked around and saw several men in suits, but his attention was immediately grabbed by the Chinese man in the middle wearing a gold colored chang pao. _That man!_ Akihito recognized him immediately. That was the man who seemed to be connected to his mother somehow…his dead mother.

Akihito forced back the tears, he couldn't cry now…not now.

One Chinese goon brought out a large briefcase. He opened it showing the amazing amount of cash inside it.

Gargiullo nodded and motioned for one of his man to bring forward the disk.

The exchange was quite simple, but Akihito knew what the American had planned. Once the money was on Gargiullo's side, he'll have to run for it.

Akihito watched with great caution. To his shock, the Chinese man requested him to be handed over first, before this all important disk. Akihito looked at Gargiullo who also seemed to be quite surprised but didn't object. He shoved him over to the Chinese's side and Akihito was quickly guided away.

"Show me the content of that case." Chang motioned at the disk case in one of the American's hands.

Gargiullo nodded and the man proceeded to open it.

Broken. The disk was broken. The Chinese all pulled out their guns in a flash and immediately pointed them at Gargiullo and his men who equally as fast whipped out their weapons.

"What's the meaning of this Gargiullo?" Chang asked in a calm voice.

"I…I…"Gargiullo shuttered out in shock. _What on earth happened to the disk?!_

A loud bang went off, and a man fell to the ground. Chang turned to see one of his men had been shot right through the head. He turned back to the American boss in front of him and glared and soon bullets were ripping through the air.

Akihito began to run for it when his savoir grabbed him and dragged him towards the waiting car. Akihito was shoved and locked in while the gun fight continued. He could only stare in shock as he watches bodies after bodies fall to the ground.

* * *

Gargiullo was injured, not gravely, but still hurt. He had lost several of his men, lost the disk and failed to obtain anything except for a few bullets in his flesh during his stay in Shanghai. He was furious.

He limped away with the help of his surviving men. Gargiullo had a helicopter beforehand so he could get away after killing Chang, but the Asian man did not get a single stretch on him. It was frustrating.

"Boss, our men discovered something that might be of importance."

"What is it!" Gargiullo snarled. His eyes filled with madness and murder.

"It…it's the kid…it seems he snuck into your hotel room and made a copy of the disk…he was caught on the video feed in the room." The man opened the lap top and backed away from the enraged beast.

Gargiullo's eyes widened immediately at the video of the kid transferring the data onto his cellphone.

_Brat! You fucking dead brat! Hehehe, so my chance to take down Chang hasn't faded yet._

Gargiullo needed to wait for this whole mess to settle down first before searching for that kid again, but after nine years of searching, nothing about the kid could be found until a rumour of a photographer with similar features becoming the pet of Asami Ryuuichi.

* * *

**So that's the end of the flashbacks, next chapter we'll return to Asami and co ^^**


	9. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Anguish **

**Disclaimer: Viewfinder and its characters belongs to Yamane Ayano**

**Warning: torture, blood scenes, grammar/spelling mistakes**

Akihito fluttered his eyes slowly, trying to adjust to the light in the room. He had dreamt about the past; about Gargiullo, about Chang, about his parents, and about the data. He remembered the few days he had spent in Chang's estate. The man didn't do anything to him, just occasionally studied him once in a while. After a few days, Chang arranged for him to go back home to Japan and Akihito never heard from the man again…until now.

He tried to lift his body off of the cold concrete floor but a sharp pain hit him in the head. _Oh, yea…that bastard threw me against the wall_so he laid back down to rest his head. Looking around, Akihito could tell that he was in some sort of storage room. There was a lamp dangling from the ceiling and the rest of the room was filled with crates and boxes.

Asami was all the way in Japan, what were the chances that he will come in time to save him. Asami was so far away, so far from his reach and he doubt that he'll be rescued like last time, but he didn't want to die yet, he wanted to live a little longer, he wanted to go back and run into Asami's arms and just squeeze the man close to him. He wanted Asami to ravish him until he can't even remember who he was anymore. Akihito tears up a bit when he thought of not being able to go back to the castle the older man had built for him. If he makes it out alive, he will let Asami do whatever he wanted with him and he won't protest.

Suddenly the door swung open and three muscled goons came in along with the boss, Gargiullo. The cold blooded mafia men just stared at Akihito, the atmosphere filling with murderous intent. Akihito just looked up at the man with a blank expression; perhaps if he looked dead, the man would leave him be.

"Tie him to a chair and bring in the stuff" Gargiullo ordered.

One of the men nodded and exited the room to retrieve something while the other two grabbed Akihito and bonded him tightly to a worn out wooden chair.

"Tell me where the data is if you want a quick and painless death. If you don't, I will spend the next few days taking my time playing with you...and I don't play with boys the same way your man does."

_Torture…_

For the next few moments, only silence could be heard. Akihito just continued to look at Gargiullo, and Gargiullo him. Soon the sound of a rolling cart can be heard coming towards the small cramped room.

Gargiullo walked over to it. He reached for a large leather pouch and opened it. Inside were all sorts of instruments for inflicting pain on the flesh. Beside the pouch, Akihito could see some bigger equipment's and several bottles filled with some sort of liquid.

At the sight in front of him, Akihito began to tremble, he tried to suppress it but it wasn't working. His eyes were opened wide, covering half of his face, both filled to the top with fear. Gargiullo saw this and smiled. He picked up something that looks like shears, but it wasn't sharp, it looked like it was designed to crush bones.

Gargiullo approached the boy that was trying to disappear into the chair slowly, enjoying the look in his eyes. He licked his lips, wondering what the kid would sound like in pain. Raising that heavy piece of metal, he brought it swiftly down on Akihito's hand. A loud sicking crack sounded the room, followed by a blood-stretching scream. It was music to Gargiullo's ears; he grinded the tool further into the boy's delicate hand, trying to crush all the bones present in it. When he pulled away, Akihito was still screaming at the unbearable pain. It hurts, it hurts so much. Hot tears of pain fell like rain, but this only served to excite Gargiullo even more.

The boy had such beautiful skin, so white, like a canvas. White and red goes together well. Gargiullo turned to his man and the guy handed him something akin to a whip. Instead of thick leather straps projecting out from the tail, it was several long pieces of barbed wire; the cat o'nine tails. Before Akihito could catch on what was going to happen next, one of the men beside him tore his shirt open and next thing he knew, his chest was red with blood. He didn't even feel the sting of the torn flesh…yet; all he could feel was the pain in his left hand and the burning blood pouring out. Gargiullo proceeded to strike the boy a few more times, leaving that once white smooth skin a bloody red wall.

Akihito was in so much pain, the bile was increasing in his throat, the tears won't stop coming out and the pain wouldn't stop coming.

Gargiullo stopped to catch his breath for a bit. He reached inside his suit pocket for a pack of cigarettes. The man beside him automatically reached for a lighter and lit it for his boss. After taking a drag, Gargiullo seemed calmer.

"Let's try again punk. Where is the data."

But the only response heard was the loud grunting of pain. Gargiullo narrowed his eyes, he walked towards Akihito and threw a hard blow to his face, so hard that the chair lost its balance and fell to the side. Gargiullo walked over to him and started stomping on that face which was decorated with pain and tears. Akihito was sure his jaw would be broken by now. After Gargiullo let out his frustration, the two men stationed beside Akihito immediately went over and up righted the chair.

Looking at the boy, he could see he was slipping in and out of consciousness. The boy was weak – physically - so there was no way he could have lasted long. If he left the boy with the thought of these 'sessions' every time he comes over, the kid would break overnight.

"I'll be back tomorrow, and if you don't want to experience worse, I suggest you tell me what I want to know by then." With that said, Gargiullo and the three men left Akihito tied to the chair.

* * *

"Asami-sama, we searched Takaba-kun's room and we couldn't find the data anywhere." Suoh reported.

Asami turned to Chang for any possible answers but the man just shrugged.

"Perhaps the boy erased the data already for his own safety. That would have been the smart thing to do." Chang replied.

They have just returned from the warehouse where Chang's men had captured one of Gargiullo's men. It didn't take long to get the gutless weasel to talk about his boss's whereabouts. After gaining information, Asami send a hoard of men on a plane to New York to retrieve Akihito.

They are now standing in Akihito's living room. The apartment was totally trashed, with nearly ten men searching; they couldn't find anything that looked important…other than the cameras. The chances of the data being gone was high.

Chang walked over to a counter where a picture was placed. Taking the photo off of the ruined counter, he looked at it. It was the Takabas; Akihito in the middle and his parents on either side of him.

He still remembers the few days Takaba Akihito stayed with him nine years ago.

Flashback~~~

"_Your name is Takaba Akihito is it not?" Chang asked_

"…" _the boy didn't respond. It seems the poor kid was still in shock of what happened. Those eyes that were filled with determination a few hours ago back at the warehouse were thick with clouds and Chang didn't like it; those eyes that were exactly like Kasumi's should be bright, not muddy._

_He went towards the bed the boy was sitting on. For a few moments, he just looked at the small body that was slumping lifelessly in his guest room. Narrowing his eyes, Chang reached out and grabbed that small and fragile chin and forced the kid to look at him. The boy looked dead. Takaba Akihito didn't respond one bit. Feeling sick seeing the boy like this, Chang exited the room and locked it._

End~~~

_It seems that fire nurtured quite well in my absence_Chang thought. When he sent Akihito back home, he could see a small light, flickering in the depths of the boy's eyes. _It would be a shame to see that flame extinguished once again._


	10. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Spit on my Grave

Disclaimer: Finder Characters belong to Yamane Ayano

Warning: Bloody/torturing scenes, crude language, and spelling/grammar stuff.

Note: Thanks for the comments guys^^ really like reading them.

and nemesisswan, I apologize that u are not enjoying either versions, I will see what I can do.

* * *

A splash of ice cold water shook Akihito back into reality. Looking up, Akihito saw Gargiullo. The man was leaning against a stack of boxes, arms crossed holding a cigar. _What an ass…_Akihito thought.

"Are you ready to talk today you piece of shit?" Gargiullo spat out. But Akihito continued to give the mad man the same infuriating look.

Gargiullo took a long drag of the drug and out of nowhere, a kick sent Akihito to the floor once again.

The same two men from yesterday quickly went over to up-right the chair, but this time, they untied Akihito's bonds instead of holding him still. Akihito looked at Gargiullo with caution. He rubbed at the rope burns in his wrists, soothing it, but his shattered hand was beyond help at the moment.

_This pain is nothing…_

The two men immediately grabbed Akihito's arms and pinned him against the wall, ignoring his cries of pain. Trying to see what the bastard got in store for him, Akihito tried to turn around, but the goons were too strong, and in his weakened state, he couldn't do anything.

"I wonder how many slashes it will take for you to spill" came the chilling, cold voice.

Before Akihito could register what Gargiullo had just said, a sharp slash whipped across his back and he let out a pained scream.

"That was one…Don't worry, this is a normal whip, not the one I used yesterday, you'll last a lot longer."

Akihito bit into his bottom lip until blood dripped onto the floor. The burning, intense pain was too much to handle. He could hear the sound of the whip being swung in the air, he could feel the thick leather tearing his skin apart, and he could feel the warm blood running down his back. _Fuck…it hurts…Asami…_

"Are you ready to talk?" Gargiullo asked as he stopped to take a break.

"Fuck you to hell." Akihito growled out, hurling a mixture of spit and blood towards Gargiullo's feet.

"Hee, I'll send you to hell to fuck the devil you little bitch!"

For the next few seconds, all Akihito could feel was the numbing pain of torn skin, and that merciless whip beating down on him continuously.

* * *

It has been perhaps three hours since they have arrived in New York. Asami had them all piled and cramped into a private jet and immediately zoomed off to get Takaba Akihito. Looking at the location texted to them, Asami's men began to search the city efficiently. Gargiullo's hideout has already been found, the men inside has been taken care off, but there was no Gargiullo, and no Takaba Akihito.

A few of Gargiullo's men was kept alive for interrogation, but none spoke a word so far. If Asami were to find out about their incompetence, they lives would be forfeit. There was no way they could ask the boss for help. Asami has entrusted them the job of retrieving his lover alive and they swore to get the job done.

"Gargiullo's men, I ask you one more time, where Takaba Akihito." One of Asami's men named Kumiya asked, his voice thick with accent.

The bruised men just looked away.

Kumiya gave a quick nod to the other men in the room and soon the three captives were suspended in the air by their feet, with buckets of water under each of them.

"You all ready to talk?" Kumiya asked again.

No response.

"Begin" Kumiya ordered and several men came up to the three captives with large thick boards and they started beating them mercilessly, causing blood to splatter all over the floor.

The three men grunted out in pain, but it was just a beating, a harsh beating. The worst was yet to come.

After about fifteen minutes, the men would be dunked in the ice cold water over and over again, hoping they will spill soon. But it wasn't working; these men were a lot tougher than the ones they caught back in Japan.

"It's not working, we're switching tactics" Kumiya issued out.

One of the men brought forth a knife and Kumiya took it. Putting on black gloves, Kumiya proceeded towards the first man. He positioned the knife at the man's chest and began carving. "You talk now?" Kumiya asked, but he only got an earful of screams.

He then proceeded to thrust the knife slowly into the man's side, impaling the American deeper with each passing second. When the knife was all the way through the man and he still got no response. Kumiya began to tear the knife out sideways, intending to rip the man open form the inside.

The blood curding screams chilled everyone in the warehouse to the bones, it may be cruel but they needed information fast.

When the knife was finally ripped out, a bucket of salt water was splashed onto the man, whose face was no longer even recognizable.

Kumiya proceeded to move onto the next man.

"W-wait! I'll talk! Please!" The second man pleaded, eyes spilling tears of fear.

Kumiya waited.

"Gargiullo and that brat are by the bay, there are in one of the storage houses by the pier. Please…Please spare me….!" The man begged.

"Which house?" Kumiya asked.

"I'm…I'm not sure…REALLY! I SWEAR! Just…Please…"

Kumiya nodded and ordered a bunch of men to check out the pier. "Get rid of the first one; keep these two alive just in case."

* * *

Asami was a good two hour away from landing in New York. He had just received information that Akihito's whereabouts were possibly determined. He prayed the kid was still alive. He looked across from him to see Chang scarfing down a large plate of grapes and melon. How can the man seem so calm? The man's head was like a labyrinth, it was infuriating and yet Asami sort of admired it.

* * *

Akihito was lying on the cold concrete floor, gasping for air. He didn't know how many slashes he took form that whip but his body wasn't responding at all. He didn't think he could stand up even if Gargiullo's goons' knees weren't digging into his back.

"How long do you think this can go on brat?"

"As long as I am still apart of this world…" Akihito answered.

Gargiullo grunted and unleashed all off his current anger on the kid's face once again.

"You Bloody Brat! Learn your place!" Gargiullo shouted and he heartlessly stomped down.

Akihito didn't even bother to make any noise, what he didn't feel was pain anymore, it was way past that.

When Gargiullo finally pulled back, the man was panting heavily, his eyes glowing with madness. _This guy is a psycho…_Akihito thought as he glared up at the mad man.

Gargiullo snapped when he saw those eyes burning with will and power. It was truly madding. He was a brat! How dare a brat challenge him! How dare a brat try and surpass him!?

"Leave him! Let him freeze to death!" Gargiullo shouted and left Akihito to bleed out and freeze.

_Asami…_ Akihito thought as he drifted away back into the abyss.

* * *

(Approximately six hours later)

"Asami-sama" Kumiya greeted.

"Report"

"Yes sir, Takaba Akihito is currently in the hospital being treated, we just found him drowning in his own blood and nearly frozen to death, it was our luck that the temperature wasn't below 20, or he would have been dead my now. The doctors are doing what they can."

"Nearly?! Dead by now?!" Asami snipped, his eyes burning with anger.

"I apologize Asami-sama, we didn't get to him faster. Gargiullo's men are taken care of but Gargiullo himself is nowhere to be found."

"What are you doing Kumiya!" Asami voice boomed out.

"Please forgive me Asami-sama, I have already dispersed several men throughout New York to look for him" Kumiya explained, bowing deeply, trying to appease his boss's anger.

Asami walked away, a finger gently massaging at his temple.

"Calm down Asami-kun, I doubt Akihito-kun would die that easily. Shouldn't you go see him in the hospital?" Chang said.

Asami nodded and headed towards the waiting car. "Kumiya, if you do not find Gargiullo, it will be your head that will replace his."

"I understand Asami-sama"

* * *

"Fuck, Asami Ryuuichi and Chang are here? How did they get here so fast?" Gargiullo paced

"Sir, our hideout has already been taken over, and it seems that Takaba Akihito was also saved…" one man reported.

"DAMMIT!" Gargiullo slammed his fist down. "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, FUCK!"

"If I can't get the data, then I will kill that bitch. He seems important to both Chang and Asami, if I take him away from this world, even at the cost of my live, I will still win." Gargiullo schemed to himself.

Both of Gargiullo's men looked at each other and their thoughts connected. Their boss has gone mad.

* * *

At the hospital, Asami sat calmly in the side bench, waiting for Akihito to come out of the emergency room. Chang was sitting beside him reading the latest Popstar magazine. Asami sighed and looked back at the red sign above the door, hoping it will go out soon.

As if his prays were heard, the light went out and the doors swung open and a white mummy was pushed put. Oh god, his Akihito was covered in gauze; you can barely still see his face. Asami practically ran up to the doctor to hear what the man had to say.

"Are you in charge of this young man?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, is he alright?"

"His left hand was completely crushed, whether he'll be able to use it again would depend. He's jaw and several ribs are broken but those have been taken care off. It doesn't seem the wounds are infected but the boy will be going into a high fever, but his life shouldn't be in any danger. His will to live is incredible." The doctor assured and Asami nearly fell over at the news.

"I told you didn't I Asami-kun?" Chang said from the bench.

"I want to see him" Asami demanded and the doctor nodded in understanding and led him away, with Chang and several guards following behind.

Upon reaching the room, Asami clenched his hands so hard his nails dug into skin, drawing blood. Gargiullo…that man will receive the worst death possible. What was that death penalty they used during ancient times to insure the maximum possible pain? Oh yea, he will take out the man's flesh piece by piece, and leave him to die in the cold, alone and let the crows eat at his bones. Or maybe he should make a chart of the guy's body – innards and the outside - and decide what to cut out based on where his darts hit. There was no way he's going to kill Gargiullo, killing the bastard was too easily, he will let him die from pain alone.

Seeing his boy so lifeless and white had broken his soul. _Akihito, rest assure, I will be sure to relieve you of your pain._

"Wow, Akihito-kun looks just like a mummy eh?" Chang's voice jumped out.

"Chang…" Asami growled.

"Sir, the boy is fine, he is quite extraordinary, I'm willing to say he will wake up within a day or two."

* * *

Gargiullo was busy cleaning and polishing several knives and guns he had found and tested on his two remaining men. His men, his very own men actually went against him. Tell him that they wanted out. Fine; he'll give them out, by sending them far away into another world. He didn't need anyone, only himself, he can only trust himself, only relay on himself. He'll show that Asami, that Chang, and especially that BITCH, that no one can go against him and leave undead.

_Takaba Akihito, I'm taking you to the graves with me._


	11. Chapter 11 with epilogue

Chapter 15 with epilogue: After the Storm

Disclaimer: Finder and its Characters belong to Yamane Ayano

Warning: spelling/grammar stuff

* * *

Asami sat in the chair beside the bed and watched as the liquid entered into Akihito's system drop by drop from the IV. It has been half a day since Akihito was found and saved. Kumiya reported that they have found two more of Gargiullo's men, but still no Gargiullo. Asami was pissed, how hard was it to find one man. Even Chang chipped in some of his men to help in the search; suddenly, a small groan from the bed torn Asami away from his thoughts and towards the bed to see Akihito beginning to stir.

"Akihito?" Asami got up to take a look and he could see the boy was in discomfort. "Kirishima! Get the doctor" he ordered. Kirishima busted into the room to see Akihito trashing about in the bed. He bowed quickly and immediately went to go get the doctor.

"Akihito, it's me. You're safe now." Asami assured him, hoping his voice would reach the boy.

He threaded his fingers through that fine hair and the Akihito calmed down a bit.

"Akihito, I'm sorry…"

"What are you sorry for? He's fine isn't he?"

Asami whipped around to see Chang in the room. "He isn't fine; these wounds might heal but what about his mind?"

"Do you think Akihito-kun is some weak little duckling that only talk big or something? You should give him more credit."

"You talk like you know him so well…" Asami said.

"I feel I know more than you right now." Chang shrugged.

"Tell me the truth Chang, what is your connection with Akihito?"

"I had a thing for his mother. His mother was a maid back at my estate several years ago."

Asami narrowed his eyes, not completely trusting the man's words. "…And…?" he asked.

"And what? That's it. The child takes after her in so many ways; I've taken a liking that's all."

It seems that is all Chang is willing to spill for the time being so Asami backed off.

The doctor arrived with Kirishima hot on his heels. "Asami-sama…"

The doctor went over and sat beside the bed and did a few inspections. The pulse was normal: good. The forehead was rather hot, but not burning: good.

"Sir, he just have a fever, everything is fine. Please call me again if something happens."

Asami gave the doctor a nod and went over to Akihito once again. Was the boy having a nightmare? It was highly possible.

"….m..om…dad…." came a soft mutter.

"Akihito?" Asami leaned in, concerned.

"…ngh…."

"Akihito, I'm right here. Open your eyes."

The boy's eyes fluttered a little, a groan tore away from his lips. Asami cupped that bandaged cheek gently, soothing him. He leaned in and placed a kiss on Akihito's head.

* * *

Chang walked out onto the roof of the hospital to take a breather. Looking up at the star filled night, he felt a huge weight lift his shoulders. He had been quite concerned about Akihito, how can he not?

He took out his pipe and lit it up. Taking in a mouthful of that soothing drug, he sat down on one of the chairs and relaxed back into it.

_Will you be able to rest in peace now knowing your son is safe? If not, I will get a hold of Gargiullo myself. _

Chang let out a sigh, sometimes, Kasumi would appear in front of him, as if asking him to do something. For years it was like this, he would see that woman again and again. And now that he was with Takaba Akihito, Kasumi appeared less and less. _Do you want me to protect him? Is that it? You don't need to appear in front of me like this, I would do it regardless. After all…he's…"_

"Laoban, Takaba Akihito is awake."

Chang exhaled one last breath of smoke and stood up to made his way back inside.

* * *

Akihito stared blanking into the white celling, trying to register where he was. He was laying on something soft, and was covered in something warm. Was he dead? Did he really freeze or bleed to death?

Akihito grunted in pain when he tried to move his head. His whole body screamed in place of his voice. Dammit, the pain was excruciating. Suddenly, a large arm came around him and helped him sat up. Akihito slowly turned to the side and he nearly cried at the sight.

It was Asami; the one and only Asami, his Asami. Behind Asami stood Kirishima and Suoh and several of Asami's men looking at him with such a relieved expression on their faces.

"…I'm…alive…?" Akihito chocked out.

"Stupid boy, did you really think I'd let you leave before me?" Asami replied.

It was Asami, god that voice, that deep, deep voice. He was alive. Fat drops of tears began leaking out of nowhere, and he began to wail like a little baby.

"Akihito, I'm sorry." Asami said as he gently pulled Akihito against his chest.

"B-Bastard…pervert…you old fart…what took you so long?" Akihito sobbed out. Asami chuckled at the names he was called. Chang was right; Akihito wasn't just another brat that's all bark and no bite.

"No matter where you are, I will always come for you, even in hell" Asami promised.

"You'd better, or I'm going to hunt you for the rest of your life…"

"Fufu…glad you have so much spirit."

Asami reached towards the table beside the bed and brought a cup of water next to Akihito's lips. When was the last time he was given water? Without thinking any further, Akihito drank it all, not leaving even a single drop.

"Slow down Akihito, there's more." Akihito assured him.

Suddenly, Chang entered the room and Akihito froze. Studying his boy's sudden chance in expression, Asami turned around to see what Akihito was looking at.

"A-Asami…he's…what is he doing here…?" Akihito asked, visibly trembling a little.

"Akihito, he helped us get you back. Don't worry, he won't hurt you." But Akihito didn't feel calmed. He grabbed Asami's arms and hid behind the larger man.

"That hurts Aki-kun, we haven't met in such a long time and you hide from me?" Chang said, still wearing his usual poker face.

"Why are you here?" Akihito asked.

"I've come to help you. What don't you like-"

"-I don't like you!" Akihito quickly interrupted and Chang chuckled.

"Why are you laughing…why do you always want to 'help' me? What's in it for you?"

"I like you kid, so I want to help you" came the reply.

Worried about the boy's healthy, Asami quickly interrupted to break the tension Akihito has created in the room. "Akihito, you can ask those questions when you are better, for now just rest."

Thinking about it, Chang was never a man that talked much and he was still very weak, there was no way he could beat the answers out of Chang in his current state. "Fine" Akihito agreed and plopped back down onto the bed.

* * *

It has been three weeks since their arrival in New York and Gargiullo was still nowhere in sight. The man probably left the country, but that doesn't mean Asami or Chang is giving up on the bastard.

Akihito has been discharged from the hospital. The boy's head was held high, and his eyes were shining brightly as always. Asami was truly mesmerized. Most of the gauze was gone, light scars was still visible, but would disappear soon. Akihito got his energy back about a week ago when he challenged Chang to a fight to get some answers, which ended up with him getting thrown into every mud puddle possible on the hospital's ground.

"Hey Asami, while we're here, can we go eat pizza?" Akihito asked.

Asami lifted his brow at the suggestion. Akihito was truly amusing, how on earth did he amuse himself before? "Pizza?" Asami questioned.

"Yea, I want to eat some real pizza."

"If you want that, I'll take you to Italy."

"Come on Asami" Akihito whined.

"Yea, come on Asami-kun, I could use some food too" Chang intercepted.

"Chang you gluttonous pig, when are you not eating?" Akihito snarled back.

"Manners my boy, as long as my mouth keeps moving, I will always be eating."

(^.^)

A short stop for pizza turned out to be a tour around the entire city; from the Statue of Liberty to nearly losing Akihito in Central Park. Then it was off to the Empire States Building. Of course Asami had bought him a new camera at the Sony store.

Riding the elevator up to the top floors, Akihito chatted happily about what he wanted to see next and Chang chatted happily away about what he wanted to eat next. Asami only smiled. He was glad that none of what happened affected the kid. He brought a heavy hand down on Akihito's head and gave it a good hard rub.

"Ow! Asami, what the hell?"

"I'm just enjoying you."

"That sounds so wrong…you disgusting perv." Akihito said.

"You were the one screaming for this perv's name last night." Asami teased, sending Akihito into a blushing fit.

Akihito's happiness was short lived when he saw something in the elevator. No one else seemed to have noticed a red laser dot dancing towards Asami. Akihito looked outside with eyes wide with fear. The adjacent building from across, Akihito saw it, Gargiullo aiming a rifle at them, at Asami.

"Asami!" Akihito screamed and went in front of the older man to try and push him away, but it was too late. The trigger was already pulled and the elevator splattered with blood.

Asami looked down at the small body covered in blood and grunting in pain.

"Akihito!"

Suoh quickly smashed his fist into the emergency stop button on the elevator and the group proceeded out.

"…A-Asami…a…acr..across…" Akihito gasped out as he pointed at the building where the bullet came from.

"Get him! Do not let him escape! Capture him alive if possible!" Asami yelled out. He was losing composure.

The blood wasn't stopping. Akihito's body still wasn't fully up to standard. The bullet missed the vitals it seems, but it was dangerously close to a kidney; perhaps it could have even hit a kidney.

"Kirishima! Hospital!"

"They are on their way Asami-sama, we need to bring Takaba-kun downstairs."

Without thinking twice, Asami lifted the frail body in his arms and ran towards the stairs.

"I must say Aki-kun, you must really like hospitals." Chang said, falling closely behind.

"…S-shut it….Chang…ngh…!"

"Akihito, don't talk, just hang on." Asami yelled back.

The paramedics were already waiting downstairs and Asami reluctantly placed Akihito in their care. Asami rode in the ambulance with Akihito.

"Sir, what is this boy's blood type? He is losing too much blood! We need to make sure the hospital has enough blood in stock for him." The paramedic asked.

_Blood type! Fuck, how could he not know…not remember Akihito's blood type! _Asami cursed himself.

"I can't recall…he was admitted to the central hospital for three weeks, they should have a record." Asami responded. How could he have been so CARELESS! He knew Gargiullo was still on the loose, but a little free time had him too relaxed…dammit, this time he was fully to blame.

"A-Asami…sorry…I…I should have…" came the gasping voice.

"Akihito, don't talk. Don't apologize, I was careless."

"Asami, don't blame you…"

(T.T)

The hospital was in an uproar. Polices and nurses all running amok trying to find a way to save the boy and get some answers as to what happened. Akihito is already in the emergency room getting the bullet removed.

Asami sat at the side benches once again with Chang, reading 'The Sexist Man Alive People's' Magazine.

Suddenly a nurse ran up to the doctor that was outside the ER. "Doctor, we don't have any blood supplies available that matches the patient!"

No blood…Akihito's life was forfeit.

How…How did this happen, everything was supposed to be over and now Akihito was once again on his deathbed. Asami cursed himself to death.

"Ah ah, no need to worry, the boy and I have the same blood type"

Asami looked up and saw Chang standing, chatting with the nurse about a blood transfusion.

_Same blood type? How did he know?_

* * *

Seeing Akihito so pale and lifeless on the hospital bed with several needles inside him tore Asami apart.

"Don't beat yourself over it Asami-kun, I was careless as well, it must be age…" Chang's voice echoed the room.

"Chang…I just got him back, and now this happens…how can I not beat myself over my failure?"

"Then it was my failure too isn't it? I wanted to save the kid and he got shot right in front of me too." Chang said. "Here's some good news, Gargiullo has been captured alive. I had him sent back to Shanghai though, I hope you will let me deal with him. He and I have a long history"

"…I see." Then a long silence filled the room. "How did you know Akihito had the same blood type as you?" Asami asked.

"You dare ask me when you already have a clear idea of why in your head?"

"Hmph…does Akihito know?" Asami asked.

"Don't ask me, ask him…" and another pause filled the room. "Asami-kun, are you going to distant yourself from him?"

"I hate to say it but I do regret bring Akihito into our world."

"Our world? We're taking different worlds now? Fine, let me tell you one thing, Akihito had always been a part of 'our world,' he's already in and it's impossible to get out."

"If you care for him as you say you do, don't know want him away from all this?" Asami howled out.

"Why should I regret something that gives me pleasure?" Chang responded.

Asami became speechless.

"The boy has already been seen around us. What happened with this disk shit could reach another's ears and the same will happen again. Look what happened this time when you sent him away to Cabo. You though the further away he is from you, the safer he'll be? If he was closer to you, won't it be safer for him and your old heart? Don't make the same mistake I did."

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Several weeks later

Akihito managed to lump out of the car by himself after his morning 'workout' with Asami. Looking around, he saw the plane that would finally take him home. To his right was another plane, probably Chang's.

"This is where we part ways Asami-kun, Aki-kun."

"Hmph, why do you need to leave with us?" Akihito grumbled.

"I wanted to spend some bonding time with you kiddo." Chang said as he patted Akihito's head, which earned him an earful of curses and several kicks flying his way.

"Bastard!" Akihito yelled out as he was held back by Suoh.

"Asami-kun, I'm counting on you to look after him. If you don't want him anymore, send him back to Shanghai." Chang said as he headed towards his plane.

"I'd rather die in a ditch then go to that shitty rat hole of yours." Akihito growled, but Chang only looked back and laughed at him, which angered him even more.

Akihito didn't take his eyes off of Chang's plane until it was out of sight. _It was about time he left._

"Takaba-kun, Chang seems rather close to you…" Kirishima began.

"Yea, he did my mom years ago and got her pregnant with me." Akihito responded.

Kirishima's, Suoh's and pretty much every guard's eyes popped out and mouth dropped down. Even Asami seemed a little surprised, evident by how high the man's brows shot up.

"What? You guys didn't know? I don't like the idea that Chang's my old man so I never accepted it. To me, he's just some random sperm donor, that's it." Akihito said nonchalantly.

"You knew Akihito?" Asami asked.

"Yea, mom told me."

"She told you that you are the son of one of the world's most feared underworld leader?"

"I'm. Not. His. SON!"

Asami sighed and proceeded to push Akihito onto the plane. _So the brat knew all along._

"You hate him Akihito? Hate him for what he does?" Asami asked, a little worried for the answer.

"I don't hate him…but I don't like him…" Akihito mumbled.

"Oh?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself bastard! You're on the same scale as he is!" Akihito snipped back.

"You've got a lot of nerves brat"

"Ha! At least I didn't _cry_ in the hospital!"

"What?" Asami asked, confusingly.

"Chang told me you _cried _over me old man! That's as good as bringing you to your knees!" Akihito gloated…from afar. He was afraid the older man was going to pound into him again.

_Chang you bastard, this isn't over. _Asami thought to himself and proceeded over to Akihito.

Akihito has been missing for two weeks, bedridden for three weeks plus another four. There was a lot of make-up sex waiting for them.

Asami loved Akihito, he loved everything, the kisses, the troubles that came with it, and of course the sex. An error in love is to think about sex, but Akihito was too delectable. Whatever sin Asami has created for himself and Akihito, he'll pay it off…too bad he could never afford it.

_**End**_

* * *

Epilogue

Chang sat back and relaxed into his seat with a smile gracing his face. These few weeks he had spent in Japan and New York…and with Akihito has been entertaining. To actually spent some quality time with Akihito, his son, his flesh and blood, his son…and also Kasumi's, was a great feeling. He threw Akihito out of his life for a reason, to keep him safe, just like what Asami wanted to do, but it seems that was impossible now. The kid was hooked onto Asami Ryuuichi, and Asami, him. But Chang felt at ease that Akihito found someone dependable.

Reaching into his pants pocket, Chang pulled out a small memory chip.

The data

Back when they were ransacking Akihito's pathetic excuse of a home, Chang noticed a small bulge from that family photograph he was looking at. If you want to hide diamonds, don't hide it in a safe; hide it among your everyday objects. The boy wasn't so dimwitted after all.

Rolling the memory card in his hands, Chang recalled the little time he had spent with Akihito when he first rescued him from Garguillo.

The boy knew who he was to him right away. It seems Kasumi had told him the truth, and Akihito's father had accepted it. Chang tried to fit in some 'father-son' bonding time, something his father never bothered to do, but the kid would hit him and run…just like his mother.

Chang chuckled at the memory. He slide the chip back into this pocket and closed his eyes as his plane made its way back to Shanghai.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back in Japan

"WHAT THE FUCK! ASAMI!" Akihito screamed, so loud that every head in the neighborhood poked out to see what the commotion was.

Akihito had just arrived back in Japan and DEMANDED Asami to take him back to his apartment. The older man had been quite reluctant, but one drop an' roll out of a car moving at 50km/hr had Asami defeated. Now in his home, Akihito understood why the old asshole didn't want him home.

His furniture was thrown all over the room, the walls were all cracked open, his room was flipped upside down, dishes were all broken and so much more. Akihito didn't know what his apartment looked like anymore.

"You should just move in with me." Asami said.

"God dammit! How could you guys do something like this?" Akihito shouted out in bewilderment.

"We were looking for that data you had."

"Data…?" Akihito questioned for a moment, but soon, realization got to him and he charged his way towards the frame that housed his family photo. After fidgeting around with the object for a bit, Akihito slammed the frame down on what used to be his kitchen table and cursed.

"Asami! That bastard Chang took the data! We're going to Shanghai to get it back!" Akihito ordered and Asami sighed. He was too old for this.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Shanghai

Chang leisurely walked down to his hidden basement back at his estate, he could hear yelling from one of the rooms and he smiled. He inhaled deeply and savoured the smell in his underground chamber. The smell of blood and flesh filled his lungs with satisfaction. Turning down a corridor, Chang entered into a room where Garguillo was suspended from the ceiling. Garguillo immediately directed his yells towards Chang, but the Chinese man was too excited for what was to come.

"Hello Garguillo, are you ready to settle the debt you own me?" Chang's cheery voice filled the room, and then suddenly, everything dropped twenty degrees. Chang's eyes narrowed like a snake, and his smile stretched from cheek to cheek.

"Have you ever heard of LingChi? It's a beautiful ancient art…"

_NOTE: Lingchi (death by a thousand cuts) is the capital punishment/torture/execution back in ancient China. Just like the name suggests, a knife is used to slowly take a body apart piece by piece over a long period of time without actually killing the person (the person is left to die slowly). If done correctly, over a thousand cuts were possible. – My grandma was telling me about this a few months ago and it freaked me out…_

Anyways, that's the end of this one ^^ Thanks for reading :D


End file.
